


Glory Days

by kkairen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Civil War AU, Finn / Clarke is preset, Historical AU, M/M, Trigger Warning Racial Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkairen/pseuds/kkairen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Union is turning the tide in the war, winning, and star private Bellamy Blake is pleased to be working hard at the effort. When he ends up taking in an injured Confederate soldier who's younger than him, how's he going to keep that secret hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

There was this thing about trying not to die, Bellamy didn't know how long he'd found himself in the ditch, they were shooting blind, there was too much smoke to even see the enemy. It was beyond ridiculous, having to hide out here with no food for days, and still shooting. He didn't know how he'd somehow managed to run out of food before ammunition. Union luck wasn't it ? Fighting for what was right, the good guys always had the worst odds. Though he doubted the others thought of themselves as the bad guys. Even if the entire reason they were fighting was because the other's had decided that separating from the 'North' was a good idea. Bellamy actually had been about to say something on the matter, when he heard a thump, and all of a sudden there was a body being tossed by some sort of impact into his ditch and Bellamy had to adjust himself as he held the gun up quickly recognizing the grey uniform.

Confederate. He clenched his jaw, waiting, checking to make sure that the guy was dead. And he was almost sure, he was counting breaths his own, as the other didn't breathe. He could have shot him, when he saw the first breath. But he didn't instead he watched fixated on how the body heaved for air and slowly pushed itself onto his elbows and knees, trying to support it's shaking form. He'd never been this close to a confederate solider before, even on the front lines, he'd never been so far in front that he had to watch them, usually he could keep them at bay with his gun... he might actually have to use a sword now that the man was so close. Could he do it ? Could he hurt someone like this ? Hesitantly Bellamy started to reach back for the sword at his hip. When the figure turned to face him, and he froze.

It was just a kid. The guy couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen years old. Hell Bellamy doubted he even was that old. But the boy's eyes went from being wide, scared to quickly turning to disgust and anger as they dropped to look at the uniform Bellamy was wearing. He lunged, but seemed to trip over something and the kid dropped on his face. And didn't get up. He just laid there in the mud face down, breathing softly. Must have passed out because Bellamy was able to tie up up, and keep on firing, as if by some sort of grace from god, there was a cease fire two hours later.

They weren't supposed to take prisoners, but the boy had since fallen fast asleep and leaving him here tied up with no food in a ditch that he probably wouldn't be able to tell apart tomorrow. Leaving the kid tied up like that was a death sentence, and it wasn't that he hadn't seen younger boys... but his regiment at least always tried to keep the younger ones in the back, tending to everything the men didn't want to do. But still serving. Did the Confederacy have them fighting the front lines? Either way he couldn't leave the kid here, it was a death sentence, and taking him back clothed in a grey uniform would be a death sentence.

Peaking his head out from the ditch Bellamy looked around, sneaking out on his stomach, keeping his head down and dragging the closest body with him back into the ditch. It took him a while, but he was able to strip the man and switch clothes with the passed out sleeping boy, who was lighter than Bellamy originally thought. Then he shifted the boy over his shoulder. Hoping to god that the boy didn't wake up before he got a chance to be with him alone.  
By the time he got back it was nightfall, the nurse... Clarke Griffin was tending to some men but when she spotted him. Her eyes quickly falling to the boy on his shoulder and she motioned for him to set the kid down in an empty bed. He shook his head and pointed at the small cluster of trees behind his tent instead, luckily they'd been around each other enough that Clarke understood exactly what he meant. She nodded once to him and went back to treating the men. Bellamy sighed in relief, knowing that Clarke would be around later. At least then maybe he could leave the boy with her for a while and actually have time to go eat food.

He made it to the spot shortly after that, running into Collins, who was probably around the age of the boy over his shoulder, and smiling a little bit, as he saw Bellamy carrying a kid and somehow he got a smile on his face. He'd never understand Collins. Then it was Colonel Kane who was a bit more suspicious about it but he didn't say much else and just allowed him to carry on when Bellamy insisted that the kid had just passed out after drinking too much during the post war drinking binge. He made it out to the set of trees, setting the kid down finally and rolling his shoulders back. He was stunning now that he was getting a look at him without having to worry about almost being killed. Bellamy knelt down to take a better look, even covered with scars on his face and wounds that were probably caused by grazing bullets he looked so young, and handsome. Bellmay found himself envisioning a life for this kid that the kid was probably never going to have.

The kid grew up on a plantation ( he was a Southerner after all, and Bellamy didn't know much about the south besides plantations ). He probably had a sister... and his mother liked to sew, and his father was a kind man. They believed in the South more than they believed in slavery, though if Bellamy was putting this kid on a plantation the kid probably owned slaves at some point, or maybe still did. He didn't know if the South really accepted President Lincoln's whole 'slaves are no longer a thing' thing. The kid probably had a girlfriend, he was handsome, and cute, and a solider, so he probably had girlfriend... oh... it was probably a secret affair with a slave girl. That would be interesting, and he was fighting so that his father would forgive him for the affair and free the girl. Yes... Bellamy Blake was making this kid a secret union supporter... and the only thing he knew about the kid was that he'd looked at him as if he was some sort of evil species for wearing a blue uniform.

He waited for a while, but when it seemed the kid wasn't getting up any time soon and Clarke was taking too long to get to them he went to get food himself, grabbing a blanket while he was at it and returning to find Clarke examining a rather groggy Southerner. Who ( luckily ) was still tied up and half asleep and there fore didn't seem to mind him touching her. More importantly... he didn't seem to be mad at her for helping him which was good? Or he hoped so, since she was obviously wearing union uniform, and he didn't seem to mind her touching him.  
Clarke looked up at him and smiled, a little, "Hey Bellamy, this is Private Murphy proud member of the Southern Confederacy," her voice was tense, joyful but tense... she didn't like the boy. Murphy. She certainly didn't like having to treat him, he probably said something to piss her off but because shew as respecting Bellamy she'd continued to treat him. Murphy grunted a little at her words, as if complementing her for doing what she was doing. Clarke swallowed, "Private Murphy would like to know why someone who's below him-"

"That's not what I said you union whore."

Bellamy blinked a few times as he watched Clarke closed his eyes and say nothing. It took him less than a second after that and he pushed her back behind him and knelt down in front of the boy. The kid's glare was back, bring burning, his blue eyes felt more like the pits of hell than an ocean. His southern accent was thick, his voice was rough but it would have sounded nice... if it hadn't been insulting his best friend. "You can go back now Clarke." he gruffed out. The nurse stood up slowly, eyeing Bellamy carefully. They were going to have a very long talk when he got back to the tents weren't they. His gaze returned to Murphy as Clarke left his line of sight. The boy was still looking at him. Bright blue eyes standing out against the mud soaked skin.

"Private Murphy I-"

"Shut up half breed."

Well that was unexpected, that was more than unexpected. Well there went his beautiful delusion that this kid was a union sympathizer. Bellmay took a breath, alright if that's the way the kid wanted to play it fine, he could play it.  
"I'm not the one fighting for the oppression of people, whether you believe they're bellow you or not. Animals are bellow you as well Private and you're Confederacy sure as hell treats animals better than they treat those people. Now, we're not supposed to take in prisoners of war, and I've mad an exception, I've made an exception for you because you seem... likable to me Private. You seemed like you were willing to live and die for a cause you believed in and I can sympathize with that, you're also a private, which means they won't be looking too hard for you after that battle. And it allowed me to wonder if you can be of any use to us, intelligence wise. If you do not-"  
The boy hadn't interrupted him, but he'd yawned and closed his eyes as if he didn't care that Bellamy was basically trying to give him an ultimatum. Most people would have either spat in his face and cursed him out at that point or given in. Or so he assumed form stories, he'd never had to deal with a prisoner of war himself. The kid only opened his eyes after Bellamy was quiet for a while trying to figure out what to do with him. The kid actually smiled before simply giving Bellamy a shrug and leaning back against the tree.

"You're whore friend said I ain't got too many injuries besides the stab bellow my rib cage, she says I should call myself lucky to even be alive, a few inches higher and they would have hit something more precious to my life support."

Bellamy just stared at the kid. The battle would commence again at first light, he didn't have time for this. He needed to rest and gather his thoughts before the next attack began. "Ms. Griffin will be bringing you food while I'm gone, so I expect you to be respectful towards her Private. If I get back and you so much as look at her the wrong way-"

The boy was just smiling at him.

Bellamy sighed a little and stood up. He started walking away when the confederate boy spoke up.

"See you in the afterlife."

Bellamy froze and looked over his shoulder, "I'm not going to die until I see my sister again."


End file.
